


Guidelines to Living with Team Avatar

by Kanako_Hime



Series: Guideline Series [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All the Rage, Disney, Female rage, Madness, Male rage, Memento Box, Multi, Original Character(s), Parody, Quriky, Random - Freeform, Ruben's a newbie-noodle, Severus Snape The Cat, Shipping, Some sexual humour, Time-hopping, Trolling, guidelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring the cast and crew of The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra. Rules you should - or not - follow when annoying the ever-loving shit out of them.<br/>Signed, Ariana Oswald and Ruben Viro</p><p>Quick note to say that when a sentence has been put in italics in the comments beneath the rules, it means that the other person writing the guidelines! You'll know them when you see them. So if Ruben is writing and there's an italicised line, that's Ariana commenting :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page I - Ruben

Rule  #1

Do not, under any circumstances, challenge Sparky-sparky-boom Man to a staring competition...

(He will win)

(Boom-boom, bitches)

 

Rule  #2

Do not make butch lesbian jokes about/to Korra and/or Azumi.

(Unless you want to know how many of your bones can be broken with one blow.)

(Because if Korra don't fuck you up, Azumi sure will)

 

Rule  #3

Even though it is not allowed, I  **HIGHLY** recommend you persuade Katara to assist with a slip'n'slide.

(Her waterbending makes it **SO** much fun!)

 

Rule  #4

Zuko doesn't understand the reference when you yell at him "Dammit Scar, you killed Mufasa!"

(He is ignorant in the ways of Disney)

 

Rule  #5

Irrespective of how much trouble it gets you in, you are **OBLIGED** to destroy any and all cabbage stands.

(I still can't stop laughing at " **MY CABBAGES!!!** ")

 

Rule  #6

Suki is not amused by the jest "Calm yo tits!" (or any variation thereof). Given that Suki is a frickin' warrior, this is not recommended.

(I learnt the hard way)

(I now know how it felt to be a cripple for about 3 weeks)

 

Rule  #7

Be **VERY** careful about how you encourage Meelo's latent psychopathic tendencies.

(Seriously, that child freaks me the fuck out)

(It's like he's going to the next fucking Kim-Jong Un or something....)

(But he _is_  hilarious.....)

 

Rule  #8

Do **NOT** leave your stuff lying around Tenzin's air temple..... Ky is a little piece of shit.

(Ariana basically had to stop me cutting off the fucker's hands)

(Credit where it's due though, he is an **AMAZING** prankster)

 

Rule  #9

It is not possible to prank The [Motherfucking] Toph.

(It is **LITERALLY** impossible)

(I've tried, and have suffered the wrath of The Toph)

 

Rule  #10

If you attempt to go "Tarzan" among the spirit domain of Republic City, you will be treated harshly.

(I did it on a dare....)

(Yes, I know I'm an idiot...)

_(That you are)_


	2. Page II - Ariana

Rule  #11

Sokka and Ruben are **NOT ALLOWED TO GO ON MISSIONS TOGETHER**

(There have been too many incidents with Ricardo and Mr. Wang Fire)

( _But incognito though...._ )

(Shut up Ruben!)

( _#myheartwillgoon_ _-_ _no-juts_ _u_ )

 

Rule  #12

Following the previous rule, Sokka and Ruben are not allowed to drink cactus juice

(I have no desire to see them worshipping another of the appliances in the house)

(It was the Cult of the Microwave last time....)

(Dear lord...)

 

Rule  #13

When Sokka is moping over his lost space-sword, do not play _My Heart Will Go On_ in the background

(It does **not** help)

 

Rule  #14

Do not suggest that Sokka change his incognito name to Mr. Wang Ker.

(He doesn't get it)

(But it's priceless for those in the know)

(Hahaha Wang Ker....)

 

Rule  #15

Team Avatar are not a band and I am not their manager

(I hate losing out on profits)

( _Yet you always seem opposed to us cashing in on that idea_ )

( _I mean, you have all the ingredients of a great band there_ )

(Shut up, Ruben)

 

Rule  #16

The following does not apply as bending:

Throwing cups of water at people

Using a leaf-blower

Dumping earth on people

Setting people (mainly Sokka) on fire

 

Rule  #17

Severus the Cat does not like Sokka. Keep them seperate if possible

(And that means no locking them in the same room to hear Sokka's girl scream)

 

Rule  #18

You are not allowed to have your own theme music

 

Rule  #19

Following Rule  #18, you are not allowed to assign theme music to people

 

Rule  #20

Don't use makeup to cover Aang's arrows

(He panicked and thought he'd been kicked out of the Air Nomad tribe for some reason)

(It was sad)

(It was hilarious)

(I recorded the whole thing)

(Cha-ching bitches)


End file.
